Unexpected Treat
by Fifty.Shades.of.Excellence
Summary: WARNING: My first Lemon. Some guy on guy and a REALLY hot threesome. Pairing RxDxA. When Rose wanted to play a trick on her two male best friends, Dimitri and Adrian. She got a lot less Trick and a lot of an Unexpected Treat. R&R. Was gonna be a one-shot but its a 3-shot now. AH


**A/N: Howdy y'all. Okay so this is my first attempt at a lemon. The juicy goodness will be in this epic 3-shot. 3 standing for the threesome you are about to witness. I was going to make it a slash fiction then I got really into it and thought **_**I feel bad for Rose**_**. So I must make her time memorable. ;) Please tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA. If I did, I don't know what I would do with myself.**

* * *

**Down she Blows!**

I walked back to my room with my two drunken best friends, ones been drunk since this morning, and the other I found at a bar drowning out his problems. I sighed as I was yet again the third wheel, seeing that I didn't have guy problems in my life. Just the two men I needed, Adrian and Dimitri.  
"Can I ask you a question Rosie?" I looked at Adrian as he slurred and leaned against the threshold of my door. "You never had a boyfriend. Why is that?"  
I opened my mouth then paused. Why didn't I have a boyfriend? I shrugged and opened the door, letting Adrian in first. Dimitri stumbled into my room, landing face first into the floor.  
"Oh floor. You're a nice floor" Dimitri said as he petted my floor. I so needed better friends right now.  
"Okay. Idiot one and two sit down" I said as I walked into my closet to change. I come out 5 seconds later, Dimitri and Adrian are sitting on my floor looking up at me with the most pitiful and gorgeous looks ever.  
I sat across from them and grabbed the bottle. "Spin" I laid it on its side.  
Adrian grabbed it first and spun it. I watched where it went and when it landed on Dimitri I couldn't believe my eyes to what I just witnessed...  
*Flashback*  
I walked down the street going to Dimitri's house. I walked into his house hearing him and his girlfriend fighting. I sighed, this is an everyday thing. They fight they make up and I am yet again ignored. But tonight sounds different. They sounded very serious; I walked into the room and saw Dimitri raise his hand at her. I ran in and grab his hand.  
"No. Dimitri! You do not hit a woman." I yelled. I looked at his face, he was not right. I cupped his face and looked at his girlfriend. "I'll have him back good as new. I promise."  
She scoffed, "you always do. Why doesn't he just go be with you?"  
I stared at her and shook my head. "Because he has you." I grabbed Dimitri's arm and pulled him out to my car. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"  
"She wanted to leave me. I had to make her stay." He huffed.  
"Hitting a woman isn't going to make her stay comrade. Remember what they taught us in anger management classes. Why you feel the nerve to hit..."  
"Yeah, yeah. You leave. But I couldn't tonight all right."  
"That's it. I'm tired of you constantly acting like an asshole. Either you show you got a pair or you can just go to hell" I yelled.  
"Why's everyone fighting with me huh? I did nothing. You women pick the fights. I was watching TV and Melissa walks in and start yelling at me. Now you?! I'm sick and fucking tired of this. I should have left a while ago when I had the chance." He gets into my car and I roll my eyes as I get in. "Take me to the bar. I have to drown thus out and forget today ever happened."  
Fifteen minutes later we were at the bar, I sat on the stool next to Dimitri ordering a round of beers for us. I turned my head to the side and see Adrian flirting with not one but two women. This man had no limits. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist  
"Sorry half pints this man is taken" the biggest mistake I have ever done was passing on dating Adrian and Dimitri. I couldn't choose because they were my best friends, I couldn't lose them. So I just said no. They accepted, but now as I watch them get drunk and fight with their women, I realized I could have been the best for both of these men.  
"Rosie, you gots some e'splaining to do" Adrian slurred and sniffed my hair. I hate when he does that. I pulled him away and sat him next to Dimitri. "Why you no want me to flirt with other girlies Rosie. You a bowl full of green jello?" I couldn't help but laugh at Adrian.  
I ordered another round of shots and I saw the two men I purposely gotten drunk. I smiled and took them out to the car and drove them back to my apartment. I knew what I was doing was wrong. But I couldn't control myself.  
*end flashback*

I looked at Dimitri as he grabbed Adrian's head and kissed him with so much force. My eyes widened as Adrian kissed him back with as much passion. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips. Dimitri pushed Adrian onto his back. He slid one hand up his shirt and smirked "you're not bad Ivashkov" I knew then both men were sober enough to know what they were doing. Adrian kicked his shoes off and took off Dimitri's coat. I walked slowly to my bed and watched as both men got naked on my floor.  
Dimitri was just in his boxers when he took off Adrian's briefs. Both men were extremely hard and I was extremely jealous. Dimitri scooped Adrian's length in his hand. He cupped his sac and slowly rubbed a fist around his shaft. Adrian looked completely content with this. I grew wetter in my panties as Dimitri kissed down Adrian's body and licked his long length; I could see his tip was moistened. I gasped as Dimitri shoved Adrian's cock into his mouth. I was blown away.  
Adrian ran his fingers through Dimitri's long hair, down his muscular back and cupped his firm ass. I bit my lip as Adrian pulled Dimitri's boxers off and I was awarded with a tanned, tawny ass of Dimitri. It was firm and very tight. I wanted to go down there and just slap it. Make him holler, but I wanted to enjoy this some more.  
I got up and locked my door, walking for me was very uncomfortable. Dimitri was now on his hands and knees as Adrian's legs were on his shoulders. Hearing the moans of the men I once wanted, made me want them again.  
Adrian now had the upper hand, he went down on Dimitri and I heard Dimitri explode. He released himself in Adrian's mouth and I was breathing heavily now. My eyes watered as the men sat upright and looked at me. I took in the nudity of the most gorgeous men I have ever seen. Their hair all disheveled and faces red. I licked my lips and started to laugh.  
"Finish please." I told them. "Don't ever stop"  
Adrian ran his fingers through his hair. "We're doing this because we love you Rose."  
"You guys know?" Dimitri nodded. "How?"  
Dimitri tapped his naked thigh and I took that as an invite to sit on his naked lap. "Rose, we know what you go through. I and Adrian have been kind of seeing each other. It's not new to us. To you maybe, but it happened suddenly. I still do love you. We both will"  
"But..." I said as I wiped the tears from my eyes.  
"But what?" Adrian asked as he stroked my back.  
"There sounded like a 'but' at the end." I looked at them. Dimitri cupped my face and kissed my lips gently. Adrian did the same.  
"No but's, just that we will always love you." Dimitri slid his hand under my shirt and cupped my lacy breasts. I closed my eyes and pressed my chest into his hand. "We owe you Roza. It's now your turn"

I lay on my back naked as I watched Adrian and Dimitri suck on my breasts both had two fingers in me, I moaned out as both men curled their fingers in me. I mewled as Dimitri pulled away from my breast and kissed my lips. Adrian pulled his hand away from my wet pussy and put his mouth on me. His tongue licking my slits and his teeth were grazing my clitoris. I gasped as I put a lot more passion into my kiss with Dimitri. I moaned as Adrian started to suck, bite and chew on my now tender pussy. I arched my back wanting more. I whimpered when Dimitri pulled away and got down with Adrian. I leaned on my elbows as I watched Dimitri kiss Adrian, their tongues danced with each other, they also danced over my soaked pussy. I moaned, throwing my head back as both men started to eat me out.  
I came almost as soon as Dimitri and Adrian slid their tongues into me. I looked at them as I breathed heavily. They smirked at me; Dimitri stood up and pulled me with him. He grabbed his belt and tied it around my wrists. Adrian held my arms up as Dimitri tied the belt around my ceiling fan. Oh boy, this should be fun.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**What do Adrian and Dimitri have in store for the lovely Miss Rosie? Review and find out in the next chapter of Unexpected Treats! Reviews make me happy**


End file.
